wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Poganka/6
Kategoria:Poganka 6. Dopiero w samą wigilię Bożego Narodzenia zobaczyłem na płachcie śniegowej czerniejącą wioseczkę maleńką - krzyż się wznosił u rozstajnej drogi, spoza dworskich zabudowań niby palce olbrzymiej dłoni cztery topole niebo wskazywały, a na środku dziedzińca szkielet bezlistnej lipy sterczał samotny i nieruchomy. Ja nie zapłakałem nawet, tylko mi coraz trudniej było nogi od ziemi odrywać i zbliżające stawiać kroki. Sam przed sobą wydawałem się jako umarły - cieniem, żywiołem wrócony tam, skąd niegdyś kształty i czas życia wziąłem. Gdym wszedł na dziedziniec, psy okropnie szczekać najpierw, potem wyć zaczęły, a jednak nie zbliżył się i nie ukąsił mię żaden: "Czują trupa" - pomyślałem sobie i wszedłem do sieni. Za klamkę od pokoju ująć nie mogłem, nie śmiałem, padła na mnie wielka jakaś trwoga, jakiś wstyd dziecinny, kobiecy - byłbym chciał się pod ziemię schować, lecz w pokoju musiano wejście moje usłyszeć. Nagle drzwi się uchyliły i w szczelinie światła ukazała się główka maleńka. - Ciociu! to ubogi! - rzekł potem cienki, srebrzysty głosik dziewczęcy. - Zanieśże mu to - odpowiedział głos inny, znany dobrze - głos ten przenikającej rzewności, niepojętego smutku. I po chwili drzwi się znowu rozwarły - mała dziewczynka stanęła przede mną z dużym chleba kawałem i z groszem jałmużny. Wziąłem chleb, wziąłem grosz, pocałowałem jej rączkę i szedłem za nią. - Czego chcesz jeszcze, dziadku? - spytała. - Chcę podziękować tym, co mię wsparli - odpowiedziałem i na progu stanąłem. Stół był nakryty, siano podesłane, w jednym końcu siedziała kobieta, blada, z białymi jak srebro włosami, W czarnej sukni i w czarnym czepku - po obu jej stronach młode żony, młodzi jeszcze mężowie, dorastający chłopcy i panienki, małe, jak moja mała wspomożycielka, dzieci - i opłatki połamane... i wszystko tak podobne jak przed laty... - Matko! Matko moja! - krzyknąłem. Kobieta w czarnej sukni zerwała się, ale sił jej zabrakło i znów na krzesło padła - między przytomnymi gwar jakiś powstał - wiem, że wołano: Beniaminie, co zrobiłeś! Matko, uspokój się! - lecz ja tego wszystkiego nie pamiętam już - wspomnienia wracają mi od tej chwili dopiero, gdym się przytulał obłąkany, łkający, do kolan czarno ubranej kobiety i gdy na czole z pocałunkiem jej łzę gorącą uczułem - to była łza mojej matki!... Ja miałem jeszcze matkę! - A gdzie ojciec? - wyjąknąłem nieśmiało, kryjąc twarz na łonie jej. - Tam, gdzie Józef i gdzie Karol - odpowiedziała cichym, ale serce rozdzierającym od niemej boleści głosem. Podniosłem głowę, spojrzałem dokoła - prawda, nie było ich. - Oni chrześcijańską śmiercią pomarli - przydała matka. - A nie nad ich zgonem wypłynęły najbardziej gorzkie łzy nasze - odezwała się Bronisława i to był pierwszy, jedyny wyrzut, który mię spotkał. Nic nie mówiłem, nikt mię nie badał - Ludwinka otoczyła mię całą troskliwością serca swojego - a przecież ten wieczór, ten jeden wieczór, powinien by był uzupełnić miarę cierpień i pokuty mojej. Znaleźć się tak obcym wśród najukochańszych niegdyś, tak potępionym wśród czystych aniołów, tak obżałowanym litością i miłosierdziem wśród tych, co niegdyś z dumą i pociechą na pierwsze twoje kroki spoglądali, tych, co wróżyli cnoty sercu twemu, chwałę zdolnościom, szczęście losowi twojemu, tych, co powtarzali z rozkoszą i radością pierwsze wyrażenia ust twoich dziecinnych, co się lubowali nad pierwszymi pomysłami młodej głowy twojej - znaleźć się takim i żyć potem jeszcze - oh! to jakiejś żelaznej siły na to trzeba! Matka moja bardzo już była zmienioną i słabą. W jej oczach zapadłych, przyćmionych, na jej licach wychudłych i głębokimi zmarszczkami okrytych, czytałem każdy wyraz potępienia mojego, każdy wyraz przekleństwa, którego jej usta nie wyrzekły nigdy i myśl nie pomyślała zapewne, lecz który niemniej okropną zgryzotą i piekielnym cierpieniem serce moje rozdzierał. Jedna z wnuczek wspomniała, że się na mszę północną wybiera. - I ja pójdę z tobą - rzekła moja matka - są dni, w których się więcej modlić muszę, bo w nich zawsze więcej byłam szczęśliwą albo więcej cierpiałam. - Ile to już lat będzie, jak Cyprian tak samo w wigilię Bożego Narodzenia wrócił? - spytałem po cichu siedzącej przy mnie Tereni. - Sześć lat, Beniaminku. Oh, moi państwo! na tę prostą odpowiedź mnie się łzy gradem po twarzy stoczyły. Sześć lat! Sześć lat! - a przez te sześć lat mnie nikt nie powiedział "Beniaminku" tak, jak Terenia w tej chwili mówiła. Zerwałem się, wybiegłem do drugiego, ciemnego pokoju, rzuciłem się na ławeczkę, ową ławeczkę, przy której Julki piosnek słuchałem, i lżej mi było, gdyż zapłakać mogłem. Oni, dobrzy, zrozumieli mię wtedy, nikt nie poszedł za mną - dopiero, gdy na spanie rozchodzili się wszyscy, przyszła matka, wzięła za rękę i poprowadziła do swego pokoju. - Pamiętasz rzekła - jak długo tu sypiałeś w swojej kołysce, a potem w owym małym czerwonym łóżeczku? Od urodzenia aż do chwili, w której pierwszy raz konia dosiadłeś i w której twój ojciec z uśmiechem powiedział: - "Oh! to już teraz dorosły mężczyzna, niechże sobie stąd na własny przemysł między ludzi idzie" - i zaniesiono wtedy pościółkę twoją do braci na górę. I nauki, zatrudnienia, młode lata twoje uniosły cię jeszcze dalej od macierzystego boku i zaniosły tak daleko, że mnie się zdało, jakobym już na zawsze moją pieszczotkę, moje dziecię najmłodsze straciła. Ale teraz kiedy wróciłeś do mnie, mnie się znów zdaje, że ja ciebie drugi raz na świat wydałam, że tak, jako wtedy, nie obejdzie się znowu bez moich starań i bez ciągłej opieki mojej; dlatego też patrz, Beniaminku, sama usłałam twoje łóżko w tym miejscu, w którym dwadzieścia cztery lat temu kolebka twoja stała. Zaśnij spokojny, jak gdybyś miał z jutrem po raz pierwszy na światło oczy twe otworzyć - nie pomnij złego, Beniaminku - wyrzuć z serca przeszłość całą, tylko nie wyrzucaj tej miłości, którą nas kochałeś dawniej - z tą miłością zaczniemy jeszcze bardzo piękne życie - alboż to nam czasu braknie? Oh! choć ja stara zobaczysz, jak wypielęgnuję i wyhoduję nową młodość twoją. Serce matki zna cudowne tajemnice wiecznego odżywania we wszystkich chwilach przeszłości swego dziecięcia. Zobaczysz, Beniaminku, że nam dobrze będzie... I drżącą ręką krzyż święty nad głową moją w powietrzu zakreśliła. Oh! ja wierzyłem tym obietnicom, ja czułem, że ciepło jej serca mnie wskrzesić może - zsunąłem się do nóg jej i oskarżałem o wszystkie moje występki, moje zbrodnie, o jej nieszczęścia wszystkie. Matka słuchała mię z głębokim smutkiem - odpuściła mi z litością świętą, bożą - ale gdy w nocy na mszę zadzwonili, matka już wstać nie mogła i potem nie wstała także. Przez kilka tygodni krokiem się od jej łóżka nie ruszyłem, podawałem lekarstwa, przenosiłem ją na ręku moim. Siostry, w objawieniu jakiejś Chrystusowej dobroci, nie wydziedziczyły mię z jedynej, którą jeszcze mieć mogłem, pociechy. Czasem, gdym patrzył na twarz matki, bladą, nieruchomą w bezwładnym uśpieniu, okropny głos wołał na mnie: - "Ty ją zabijasz - zabijasz!" Ale gdy matka znowu oczy otworzyła, gdy spojrzała na mnie, gdy jej uśmiech spokoju i przebaczenia wszystkie rysy twarzy rozpromienił - to mi znowu tak było błogo i lekko na sercu, jak gdyby cichy anioł zstąpił do niego i mówił: - "Dobrze zrobiłeś, żeś wrócił, matka twoja nie umrze z ostatnią myślą troski i obawy". Jednego wieczoru lepiej się jej zrobiło - kazała się posadzić na wielkim krześle i do ognia przysunąć. Siostry z dziećmi swoimi obsiadły ją dokoła. Mała córeczka Tereni, taż sama właśnie, co mi jałmużnę dała, przyszła i wsparła główkę o babki kolana, a gdy Terenia cofnąć chciała dziewczynkę, babka ją przytrzymała i pogładziła z lekka drżącą ręką swoją; patrząc zaś na zbytek owych jasnych pierścieni, co jej się niby potokiem złota po łonie rozlały: - Pamiętam - mówiła - nasz Beniaminek miał takież same włosy - i znak mi dała spojrzeniem, bym się zbliżył do niej; i zbliżyłem się, przyklęknąłem - matka jeszcze bardziej schylić mi się kazała - zapewne robiła jakieś porównanie między tymi dwiema o jej kolana wspartymi głowami, bo jej palce kolejno mego i małej dziewczynki dotykały się czoła, nareszcie odezwała się, jakby kończąc myśl jakąś: - Ja mu też zawsze powiadałam, że wróci... - a potem na jej czoło i lica wystąpiła nagła, gorączkowa czerwoność, znać było, że wiele siły zbierała, by pewne wymówić jeszcze słowa. - Beniaminie - rzekła wreszcie przerywanym głosem - nie zapomnij pójść na grób ojca!... Tam zaraz obok niego Cyprian spoczywa... Józef i Karol gdzie indziej... ale mają swoje krzyże, nie zapomnij, ja tam będę... - i westchnęła - ręka jej z mojej głowy na kolana spadła - i nie miałem już matki!... Siostry i bracia nie chcieli mię wziąć z sobą na pogrzeb, tak przy ich cichej boleści rozpacz moja gwałtowną im się zdawała. Podobno że się rozchorowałem nawet, ale ja nie wiem - chyba to już nie była ta dobroczynna choroba, która pamięć i życie zawiesza, była to choroba okropnej bezsilności tylko: żadna chwila snem nawet nie zginęła mi, widziałem i czułem każde cierpienie z osobna, lecz nie mogłem ani tak rozdrażnić się, żeby mię wszystkie razem od razu zabiły, ani tak ukoić, żebym choć w odrętwienie popadł. Opuściła mię siła myśli, siła woli, dawałem sobą rządzić jak dziecko maleńkie, a sam cierpiałem, cierpiałem... Po jakimś czasie rozjechali się wszyscy, w opuszczonym domku Ludwinka tylko została się ze mną. Rodzeństwo ułożyło sobie, że gdy przyjdę do zdrowia, obejmę gospodarstwo naszej małej wioseczki i mieszkać w niej będę z tą wszystkich najukochańszą siostrą. Nie odrzuciłem, ale też nie przyjąłem tego układu; brak mi sądu i zastanowienia nad najdrobniejszym życia potocznego szczegółem; rozprzęgła się jedność całej mojej istoty, w każdej części z osobna osobną boleść czułem. Płakać nie mogłem, ale mi czasem tak okropnie twarz posiniała, tak straszliwe hieroglify z żył wezbranych na czoło wystąpiły, tak oczy krwią zaszły, tak załamane ręce głucho kościami chrzęsnęły, że Ludwinka aż się przystąpić bała do mnie, a ja wówczas przypominałem jej słowa Cypriana: "Ludwinka nawet minie cię ze wstrętem" i dręczyłem jej biedne serce cierpkością mych wyrzutów, jak gdyby ona trosk może dawniejszych jeszcze niż moje własne troski nie była musiała teraz nową przyodziać żałobą, świeżymi rozjątrzyć łzami. Ludwinka jednak miała dziwną, niepokojącą dla mnie cnotę - umiała być nieszczęśliwa. Jej nigdy cierpienia nie zatruwały serca, nie psuły dziennego porządku - Ludwinka też z niezachwianą cierpliwością znosiła moje dziwactwa, obchodziła się ze mną jak z chorym dziecięciem i czasem... czasem dobroć jej przypominała mi matkę. - Beniaminku - mówiła raz ona - trzeba ciągłym ruchem i ciągłą czynnością zagłuszać głos boleści rozdzierającej nam serce, trzeba uciec z własnej piersi, oderwać się od siebie samego i zwrócić na zewnątrz, trzeba myśleć o jakiej osobie, o jakim zatrudnieniu, o rzeczach jakich, patrzyć na przedmioty nas otaczające, na robotę rąk naszych, a nigdy w głąb własnej duszy nie spojrzeć, nigdy się myślą w tajnie własnych uczuć nie zatopić - tym sposobem jedynie można iść przed siebie; chociaż to nie pociesza i nie koi bólu, przynajmniej rozrywa go i dzieli, ty dzisiaj wszystkie władze twoje skupiłeś w jedno życia ognisko, a to ognisko męczarnią - posłuchaj mojej rady, gdy z władz owych jedną tylko odedrzeć spróbujesz, gdy uwagę tylko odłączyć i skierować zdołasz - zobaczysz, Beniaminku, jak ci znośniej będzie. - Znośniej, Ludwinko? - zagadłem ją nieufnie - czy ty mi ręczysz, że znośniej? Z takim po wierzchu zamkniętym grobem, z taką na dnie zgnilizną - to być nie może, to jest tylko żyć dwoistą śmiercią. - Ja ci ręczę, że znośniej - odpowiedziała mi łagodnym jak prośba głosem i ścisnęła za rękę z przekonaniem i wiarą. - Ha! rozumiem cię - rzekłem - wyjdzie mi to na jedno, jak gdybym trzymał ciągle przy ustach flaszkę z gorzałką i odurzał się... - Mnie takie podobieństwo nie przyszło do myśli - odparła smutnie Ludwinka - ale jeśli to tak jest, to przynajmniej odurzenie nasze i Boga nie obraża, i ludzi nie gorszy. - Co ty mówisz, Ludwinko, że Boga nie obraża? Chyba twój Bóg musi być jakąś obojętną figurką w czarnej sukni i błękitnym płaszczu, jak go zwykle po ołtarzach malują, bo jeśli on jest takim, jak mi o nim Bronisia mówiła, jeśli jest pięknem, miłością, szczęściem, to przyznaj sama, że go właśnie najbardziej powinien obrażać widok człowieka, który cierpi i godzi się z cierpieniem swoim... Ludwinka długo patrzyła mi w oczy. - Kto się nie godzi - rzekła wreszcie - ten ma nadzieję, iż je z życia wyrzucić potrafi. Czy ty masz nadzieję, Beniaminku? Zamilkłem - na to jedno pytanie żadnej dać nie mogłem odpowiedzi. Nazajutrz jednak w niezwykły ruch się rzuciłem. Pooglądałem książki, które na półkach stały, tak samo jak za życia ojca ułożone, roztworzyłem i starą Biblię, i ów tom in quarto z królów popiersiami, i tę książkę, która ojcu z rąk wypadła przed pierwszą moją czytania nauką i znalazłem na okładkach niektórych rozmaite szkice Cypriana roboty, i między niektórymi kartkami rozmaite obrazki, które na prośby nasze malował. W jednym dziele szczególniej było ich ośm, wszystkie według starszeństwa właścicieli ułożone i ręką ojca podpisane - zapewne schował ich tam na pamiątkę naszych zabaw dziecinnych. Dla Adasia było niby zwierciadło, tak ustawione, że w nim odbijała się postać młodej, prześlicznej dziewczynki, choć dziewczynka nie weszła jeszcze do pokoju. Dla Julci był wizerunek starej Paraski, która ją wszystkich dumek i kołomyjek uczyła, dla Józefa zabudowania folwarczne z jakiegoś zamożnego, jak widać było, gospodarstwa, bo dachy stodół równały się drzew wierzchołkom, a stogi i brogi migały jeszcze w perspektywie. Przed samym zaś dworem było okrężne i Józef, jak parobczak ubrany, z młodą przodownicą w taniec się wybierał. Dla Ludwinki była tylko mała osiny gałązka. Dla Bronisławy kobieta na lwie wsparta. Dla Karola apoteoza myśliwska - on sam po chmurach na swojej Zitcie pędził, Moloch warował do księżyca, a pod strzałem "kochanki" gwiazdka jakaś maleńka jak bekas spadała. Dla Tereni był piękny chłopiec wychylający się do połowy z kielicha cudownego kwiatu, którego wszystkie listki z najdziwaczniejszych przedmiotów się tworzyły, bo w kształt jednego rozwijała się niby czarownica na łopacie, w kształt drugiego buchał język płomienny, inny wyobrażał smoka, inny dziewicę w koronie, inny był podobny do dziesiątki kierowej, rubinami wysadzanej na tle mieniącym się jak oko pawiego pióra. Dla mnie był młody Tobiasz w drodze do córki Reguela, z swym nieznajomym przewodnikiem odpoczywający; miasto jakieś ukazywało się w dali, spoza miasta wschodziło słońce, a Tobiasz rękę położywszy do czoła patrzył ku miastu i ku słońcu. Nie mogłem sobie wytłumaczyć, czemu w pierwszej chwili widok tego obrazka nie zasmucił mię, jak zasmucało każde inne z dawnych lat wspomnienie. Wyjąłem go, schowałem przy sobie. Potem obszedłem wszystkie kąty domu, wszedłem aż do piwnicy, w której my, drobniejsze dzieci, tak często latem ubiegaliśmy się o to, które z nas w tłuczkach masło kłucić będzie, po śniegu przekopałem się aż do rzeki, co nasz ogródek z łąkami dzieliła - byłem wszędzie, tylko nie miałem odwagi wejść do pokoiczku na górze, w którym to Cyprian w pomysł swojego malowidła wziął mi młodość, piękność, szczęście i niewinność mojej duszy. Ale nad wieczorem, gdym się z dniem moim obliczył, spostrzegłem, że Ludwinka miała słuszność, że taki ruch ciągły, choć bezcelny, taka choć tylko zmiana przedmiotów boleści, jest wielką ulgą. Chciałem ją wyczerpnąć. Zapaliłem świecę i poszedłem na górę - klucz rdzą okryty nie tak prędko zamek mi otworzył, poznałem, że musiano dawno już tam nie chodzić. Siłą odparłem rygle, drzwi otworzyłem i... nie uciekniesz przeznaczeniu! Ona znowu siedziała przede mną, a siedziała taką jaką jej zawsze pragnąłem, jakiej czekałem w najszczęśliwszych... źle mówię, w najnamiętniejszych uniesieniach jej miłości. Zbladłem okropnie, do gardła tak mi się coś rzuciło, jakby mię ręka czyja, ręka żelazna ścisnęła za nie - postąpiłem naprzód, lecz w tejże chwili, najpewniej przez drzwi, których nie zamknąłem, wiatr lekki przeciągnął. Poczułem zimno jego na twarzy jak dmuchnięcie cichego westchnienia i świeca zgasła; choć w ciemności, ja zamknąłem jeszcze oczy, bo się bałem... Lecz na próżno - pod powiekami, jakbym ją zabrał był w spojrzeniu, unosiła się przede mną jej twarz, częścią do twarzy obrazu, częścią do tej twarzy, która mi w jaskrawości pioruna mignęła, wyrazem swoim podobna - zbiegłem na dół, twarz szła przede mną - zawołałem Ludwinki, wypytywałem jej o różne drobiazgi, słuchałem dawanych mi odpowiedzi - twarz ciągle tkwiła przed moim wzrokiem: gdzie się zwrócił, ona się zwróciła - gdziem stanął, ona stanęła - kazałem ogień rozpalić, patrzyłem w płomień, twarz gorzała w płomieniu, a spalić się nie mogła jak krzak cudu Mojżeszowego. - Ludwinko - rzekłem nagle do siostry - co byś ty zrobiła ze mną, gdybym ja dostał pomieszania zmysłów? Ludwinka z trwogą spojrzała na mnie, wzięła mię za puls u ręki i niespokojne jego uderzenia liczyła. - No cóż? - rzekłem znowu: - Czy tak bije jak u wariata? - Nie mów tego, Beniaminku - odrzekła siostra - masz trochę gorączki, bo dziś może zanadto się zmęczyłeś, jak uśniesz, to ci będzie lepiej. - A jeśli nie usnę? - Dlaczegoż nie miałbyś usnąć? Do snu można się czasem przymusić, a sen to taki miły, taki miły jak śmierć... - I ty wiesz o tym, Ludwinko? - Oh! wiem, Beniaminku. - A czy wiesz także, czy doświadczyłaś kiedy, jak to bywa, gdy się na przykład do myśli pewny wyraz przyplącze albo imię, którego się pozbyć nie możesz, choćbyś po tysiąc razy spędzała je sprzed siebie - albo czasem, gdy ci na oczach twarz jaka stanie i gdziekolwiek spojrzysz, to wybije zawsze jak owe zielone i czerwone koła, które za tobą gonią, gdyś zbyt długo pod słońce patrzyła. - Znam i to, mój braciszku. - A cóż robisz wtedy? - Wtedy słucham i patrzę... - Lecz jeśli nie chcesz słyszeć i widzieć... - Ja, braciszku, nie mam ani wyrazu, ani twarzy, których bym się tak nawet w złudzeniu wyrzekła. - Oh! toś ty jeszcze bardzo szczęśliwa! - powiedz mi, czy widziałaś ten obraz na górze? - Widziałam... tak, dwa razy widziałam. - I nie chciałaś więcej patrzyć na niego? - Nie, bo on mi okropne chwile przypomina: widziałam go po raz pierwszy na dzień przed śmiercią Cypriana, a potem widziałam znowu, gdy Bazyli rzeczy twoje odwiózł i gdzie ty byłeś, słowa powiedzieć nam nie umiał. Od tego czasu mam wstręt do tego malowidła, bo dziwne usposobienie moje! Ja, co tak lubię smutkiem na rozrywkę się bawić, od rzeczywistej boleści uciekam. - Jednak to piękny obraz, Ludwinko? - Piękny jak niepodobieństwo!... - Czemu niepodobieństwo, Ludwinko? takie kobiety są, Cyprian to mówił i ja taką znam. - Być może, Beniaminku, chciałam powiedzieć tylko, że nie taka kobieta, lecz taka chwila w życiu jest niepodobieństwem. - Bluźnierstwo! Bluźnierstwo! - zawołałem, pocieszony tą marną słabych i złamanych ludzi pociechą, że mogą w drugich odpierać swoje własne myśli i obawy. - Taka chwila jest koniecznością, bo jest szczęściem i udoskonaleniem. - Ja myślałam, bracie, że w takiej chwili człowiek by świata i Boga zapomniał, więc mu Bóg dobry chwil takich nie daje. - Otóż to znowu! Szlachetność stoicka, wyrzeczenie się i zaparcie - to twoje cnoty, Ludwinko. Najpewniej zdaje ci się, że dlatego tak nisko upadłem, bom ich nie miał. No, proszę, to wyśmienite doprawdy! - bez wszelkiego dobra człowiek dopiero najlepszym być może, a szczęście to grzech - zastanów się przecie, Ludwinko. Gdybym ja spotkał i miał na całe życie taką kobietę, czy ja bym przez to co złego innym ludziom zrobił? czy ja bym nie był szczęśliwy? - a szczęście czyż mi się nie należy? Szczęście!... Ludwinko, Ludwinko! Gdyby ona tu przyszła do mnie, gdybyśmy oboje pomyłkę naszą uznali i zaczęli życie inne, spokojne jak ten ubogi domek nasz, dobroczynne jak dzień z życia matki naszej wzięty - gdyby jej serce miłością tchnęło dokoła, jej słowo w piękność zaczarowało ten świstek maleńki... - to cóż? Czy ci się zdaje, że ja bym był taki zły, jak jestem, taki zawzięty i zazdrosny, iż gdy wspomnę sobie nawet, jak to patrzą okropnie zabitego źrenice, to się nie lękam ich, tylko powtarzam wściekły: już ona więcej nie powie: "lubię twoje czarne oczy". Wszak prawda, Ludwinko? - gdyby ona mię kochała tak, jak obraz kocha, ja byłbym dobry, użyteczny - nie straszyłbym cię już nigdy... Ludwinka cichymi łzami płakała. - Czemużby ciebie kochać nie miano? - rzekła nareszcie - młody jesteś, piękny jeszcze i ty byś tak kochał przecie? Zamyśliłem się - w zamyśleniu zwijałem ciągle i rozwijałem ową ćwiartkę papieru, na której był suchymi farbami mój Tobiasz zrobiony. Po długiej chwili milczenia Ludwinka się zbliżyła i chcąc może o czym innym zacząć rozmowę: - Co to trzymasz w ręku? - spytała mię. Ja spojrzałem, bom już był zapomniał, że coś trzymałem nawet. - Ach! to obrazek, który dziś rano w książkach znalazłem. - Ostrożnie, bo go zepsujesz - patrz, już się miasto zatarło, a to obrazek dobrej wróżby dla ciebie, Beniaminku. Siedmiu oblubieńców miała Sara, siedmiu śmiercią pomarło, lecz ten jej się dostał, który ją miłością bożą i czystą pokochał. - Prawdę mówisz, Ludwinko - ukochać tylko i nie wątpić. W nocy napisałem list do Aspazji... "Matka mi umarła - mówiłem jej - cierpię okropnie; ale matka przebaczyła mi przed śmiercią - ja tobie przebaczyć muszę - nie, nie przebaczyć Aspazjo, lecz powiedzieć ci, że dziś lepszy jestem, mój gniew pod tchnieniem ust macierzyńskich w łzy się rozpłynął, moje przekleństwa od jej błogosławieństw zaniemiały, moja nienawiść przed jej miłością z duszy ustąpiła. Gdym cię opuścił, Aspazjo, przez czas bardzo długi wspomnieć o tobie nie mogłem, tak mi się zaraz z całą okropnością swoją wracała ostatnia chwila naszego rozstania; wtedy odżywałem ją we wszystkich jej przejściach, wtedy zdawało mi się, że gdybym cię był ujrzał, to bym cię musiał zabić, chociaż wówczas nie zabiłem, wtedy znów mię napadało szaleństwo i ogarniała wściekłość bezrozumna. Dziwna rzecz! Z pięciu lat przeszło, któreśmy razem spędzili, nie mogłem innego wydobyć wspomnienia, tylko owo najgorsze wspomnienie - dzisiaj już tak nie jest, dzisiaj widziałem twój obraz - wszak pamiętasz? Obraz, który był pierwszym pośrednikiem między nami, który mi zwiastował ciebie. Otóż ja, widząc go, doznałem gwałtownego wzruszenia, tysiąca sprzecznych wrażeń - jednak, Aspazjo, wierz mi na pamięć mej matki, żadne nie było nienawistnym wrażeniem. Aspazjo! Mnie przy tym obrazie stanęły w myśli piękne dni nasze tylko - uczułem wielką wdzięczność za wszelkie dobro, które od ciebie wziąłem, za nauki, któreś mi ułatwiła, za chwile natchnienia, któreś mi dała, za te godziny, w których z uwielbieniem patrzyłem na ciebie i słuchałem głosu twojego. Wdzięczność za wszystko, Aspazjo - że umiem zbutwiałych rękopisów odgadywać słowa, że mi teraz ostrołuki gotyckich kościołów i pilastry świątyń greckich od jednego spojrzenia muszą tajemnice swej piękności wypowiedzieć zaraz w najdrobniejszym ułamku swoim, że mi ani jeden rzut pędzla własnych mistrzów stracony nie jest w ich cudnych obrazach, że mi się otworzyły skarby tylu języków, żem widział, żem poznał - ja tobie winienem. Dawniej za nic to miałem, co więcej nawet: oburzenie tak niesumiennym jest rachmistrzem, że wszystkie owe nabytki zaliczyłem do ciężkich twoich przeciwko mnie grzechów. Czczym szyderstwem zdawały mi się dlatego, że szczęścia nie wracały, że ran nie goiły. Dziś, Aspazjo, sprawiedliwym jestem - przyznaję dobrodziejstwa twoje, dziś przypominam sobie także miłość twoją, pieszczoty twoje, namiętne uniesienia i tę wiarę niezachwianą, że ja cię kocham nad wszystko, ze wszystkim, z piekłem i niebem twej duszy. Dziś przypominam sobie całą przeszłość naszą i całą przeszłość uznaję - tak całą, że nawet zabójstwa i występku nie chcę z niej wyrzucić - a wiesz dlaczego, Aspazjo? ot dlatego, bom się przekonał, że cię kocham znowu. Występek świadczy przeciwko postępowaniu naszemu, przeciwko zdarzeniom i okolicznościom - miłość moja świadczy za prawdą łączącego nas uczucia; gdybym nie miał miłości, to by wszystko, co się stało, było złem nie cofniętym jak wieczyste potępienie - gdybym nie miał miłości, to bym się widział tak nikczemnym i ciebie tak skalaną, że już by żyć nie było warto. Gdybym nie miał miłości, to bym te sześć lat życia musiał nazwać rozpustą i wszeteczeństwem - gdybym nie miał miłości, to bym nie doszedł był do miejsc rodzinnych, nie przeżył śmierci mej matki, nie tknął dziś stopą niegodną jej grobu. Ale ja cię kocham, Aspazjo - zbłądziliśmy, to prawda, nie przeciągnęliśmy szczęścia naszego w nieskończoność, z chwili użycia szliśmy ku drugiej chwili podobnej, zamiast co byśmy mieli ku wyższej podążyć, z całego świata naokół snuliśmy rozkosz dla siebie, z siebie nic nie wysnuli dla świata. W naszą pierś zbiegły się wszystkie jasności promienne, lecz z naszej piersi nie wystąpiły na zewnątrz, niczego nie ogrzały, nie oświeciły niczego, a my potem złamaliśmy się i upadli pod zbytkiem naszym. Dobro nowego dobra nie rodzące jest złem najgorszym - głupstwo nie tyle zaszkodzi, nienawiść nie tyle pognębi, ile rozum, gdy się zużyje na bezplenne prace, miłość, gdy się w samolubne uczucie roztrwoni; dlatego my też cierpieli okropnie, dlatego ja byłem zazdrosnym, ty okrutną. Ale ja cię kocham, Aspazjo, ja ufam, że odkupimy pomyłkę naszą szczęściem i doskonałością, tak jakeśmy ją odkupili boleścią i łzami. Jeśli do ciebie w tej chwili nie przemawiam żywym głosem, tylko list piszę, Aspazjo - nie myśl, o najdroższa moja! bym się lękał twej wzgardy, bym nie dowierzał twemu sercu, lub chciał nieszczerym wybiegiem resztkę obrażonej dumy osłonić. Nie, moją dumą jedyną to jest właśnie, że pierwszy ręce do ciebie wyciągam, że nowe wspólne szczęście dla nas obojga znalazłem. Miłości twojej miłość moja jest mi rękojmią - ja dziś wiem, że kto kochał, ten kochać będzie zawsze, choćby nieszczęście zawichrzyło mu w głowie, a grzechy tak serce zepsuły, iżby sam w obłąkaniu wołał: "nienawidzę - on kochać będzie, bo kochanie jedyną nieśmiertelnością człowieczeństwa. Patrz, Aspazjo, ja ci złorzeczyłem, jam przebył tak okropną chorobę szaleństwa i zawziętości, a przecież w pierwszej chwili spokojnej, za pierwszym spojrzeniem na twój obraz, za pierwszym słowem nadziei, które mi siostra rzuciła, ja znów czuję, że cię kocham jak dawniej, lepiej niż dawniej, Aspazjo - i oni tu wszyscy, przez sześć lat zapomnieni, przez sześć lat zasmuceni, rozgniewani - gdym przybył, oni wszyscy uściskali mię z radością, nikt mi nawet nie wspomniał o przebaczeniu, tak je dał każdy prędko i zupełnie - a kiedy tutaj nikt kochać mię nie przestał, czemuż ja się mam lękać, żeś ty już przestała. Czyż to podobnym jest nawet? - Nie, Aspazjo, jeśli ci się tak zdaje, jeśli pod wrażeniem złych wspomnień lub w napadzie tego nieszczęśliwego usposobienia, które czasem goryczą uśmiech, jadem słowa twoje zatruwa, jeśli, mówię, odsądzisz mię w sieroctwo, rozpacz i obojętność - to samej sobie nie wierz, jedyna moja - Bóg nie może przeszłości powiedzieć: nie byłaś - człowiek nie może powiedzieć sercu, które kochało: już nie kochasz. W tej niemożności jest cała świętość prawdy Bożej, całe uświęcenie życia ludzkiego, ty mię kochałaś, Aspazjo, więc ty mię kochać będziesz - obraz Cypriana sprawdzi się, kochać mię będziesz tak, jak na obrazie, zachętą, nagrodą, uczestnictwem w czynach szlachetnych. Bo na obrazie widać to wszystko, widać, że z uścisku dwóch tych istot pięknych i doskonałych zrodzi się w przyszłości piękna jakaś i doskonała chwila, widać, że dla nich pieszczota jest zaczerpnięciem sił nowych, nie wydaniem zebranych, że Aspazja pochwyci lutnię swoją, że Alcybiades w słowa natchnionych pomysłów obwinie scytal przy nim leżący. Wszakże prawda, że i nam przyszłość z ideałem Cypriana spodobnieje. Wszak czytając te słowa, ty już mi wierzysz i sobie wierzysz, i myślisz o chwili, w której przybędziesz do mnie - bo ja, Aspazjo, ja nie pójdę do ciebie - tam, gdzie ty jesteś, martwość i zepsucie samo, we dwoje my byśmy tam na nowo skalali się i cierpieli. A tu, przy mnie, czysto, święcie, pobożnie, jak zwyczajnie wśród serc kochających, wśród grobów, nad którymi łzy płyną, lecz nikt nie rozpacza. Ja też zostanę tutaj, Aspazjo, ulepszę się, ugodnię i tutaj ciebie czekać będę: twoje i moje zmyję przewinienia!..." Przez miesiąc cały żyłem gorączkową nadzieją - z zupełnej pewności porzucałem się w zwątpienie zupełne, bo niech tam kto jak chce się chwali, ten, co raz już wierzyć przestał, nigdy naprawdę potem nie uwierzy, a dla tego, co już raz cierpieć zaczął, chwile nadziei są jak kantarydowe proszki w otwartą ranę sypane. Co wieczór tylko miałem przystęp kilku chwil, nie wiem, szczęściu czy paroksyzmowi gorączki podobnych. Wtedy siadałem w pokoiku na górze - ktoś mi ogień przychodził rozniecać, a ja całą godzinę, to jest cały czas, póki się nałożone drzewo nie spaliło, patrzyłem w obraz i nigdy mi ani jedna smutna myśl nie przyszła. Jeśli kiedy o innej porze próbować tego chciałem, próba się nigdy nie powiodła. O zmierzchu tylko, w kominkowym świetle, jak gdyby kto czary jakie rzucił, niemylnie zstępowała na mnie półsenność błoga, dobroczynna i orzeźwiająca. Wtedy czytałem w mej wyobraźni najtkliwsze słowa spodziewanej odpowiedzi - czasem przypuszczałem nawet, że Aspazja sama już zajeżdża, już wchodzi, już mi ręce na szyję zarzuca i mówi: - "Bądźmy dobrzy, bądźmy szczęśliwi". Najczęściej jednak traciłem wszelką osobistość, a płótno ożywiało się za to i siedzące na nim postaci ruchowego życia nabierały - to się płaszcz Alcybiadesa osunął, to ręka Aspazji drgnęła, to się promienie ich włosów zmieszały, to jakieś ciche słowa wyszły. Bądź co bądź, ja tej godziny nie byłbym mieniał... nie byłbym mieniał, gdyby mi kto dawał za nią dobrze w rzeczywistości zawarowane, lecz utajone przede mną szczęście - bo juścić, gdyby kto był powiedział, że stanowi żywą Aspazję, to byłbym się nie wahał bez wątpienia, ale gdyby w niepewność domysłów mię rzucił, to ręczę, żebym nawet oszczędził ich sobie. Z moją jedną na dzień godziną - jedną godziną bez cierpienia - ja byłem taki szczęśliwy!... Już wam wspomniałem, że to miesiąc trwało cały, dni trzydzieści; bez zmyłki pamiętam, bo pilnie liczyłem - trzydziestego pierwszego dnia siedziałem na górze, mały chłopiec jak zwykle przyszedł ogień rozniecić - nim rozniecił, podał mi list. Na samo dotkniecie papieru zaczęło mi w głowie szumieć, w uszach tętnić, w sercu bić tak gwałtownie, że nie mogłem słabej pieczątki rozerwać. Stałem tak długo z tym miękkim, drobno złożonym papierkiem w ręku, że chłopiec rozdmuchał węgle i wyszedł, i świecę wyniósł, a ja się jeszcze na otworzenie koperty nie zdobyłem. Potem byłbym się przeląkł - potem było mi za ciemno - chłopca wołać za daleko, a węgle jak na złość tliły się powoli i drzewo jak na złość nie zajmowało płomieniem. Wreszcie buchnęło nim od razu na wszystkie strony - ja pierwej jeszcze, by tę chwilę przyśpieszyć, uklęknąłem przed kominem; później więc, nie wstając wcale, rozwinąłem papier i żal mi się zrobiło próżnych a tak gwałtownych wrażeń - pisma nie poznałem zupełnie, był to jakiś męski charakter - zacząłem czytać dość spokojnie. "Pobożność, mój synu, świętą jest cnotą, żal za grzechy prosto do nieba prowadzi, ale ja ci powiem szczerze, że gdyby z mego listu piękna kobieta śmiała się tak, jak Aspazja z twojej modlitwy, to doprawdy zrzekłbym się i świętości, i nieba, a sobie w łeb bym palnął. Najpierw powiadam ci, że to nie boli, a potem powiadam ci, mój synu, że to jedyne lekarstwo na melancholię, wyrzuty sumienia i śmiech kobiety, która cię nie chce, a która w tej chwili przez ramię moje patrzy i mówi: "zobaczysz, że on gotów i to jeszcze głupstwo zrobić". - Żegnam cię, synu mój, bo muszę wybadać Aspazję, dlaczego samobójstwo głupstwem nazwała, kiedy najporządniejsi ludzie w Atenach, Rzymie i Londynie mądre życie tym kończyli właśnie. NB. Radzę ci pierwej butelkę wytrawnego wina wlać sobie do żołądka; rozjaśni ono myśl twoją ostatnią i lepiej będziesz na tamtym świecie wyglądał. Spodziewam się, że potrafisz ocenić wysoki szacunek, z którym jestem dla ciebie, synu mój, twoim ojcem duchownym, pierwszym nauczycielem, vel szatanem, vel paziem, vel Kainem". Kiedym przeczytał te słowa - jeśli kto z was tu cierpiał w życiu swoim, cierpiał okropnie, bezprzytomnie, tak że mu w jedyną chęć, jakiegośkolwiek rozerwania boleści dusza z wszystkimi siłami się rzuciła, jeśli, co nie daj Boże, jest kto taki między wami, ten się nie dziwi i nie rozśmieje, jak powiem, com ja zrobił, gdy te słowa przeczytałem - oto schwyciłem rozżarzonych węgli i trzymałem je poty, póki mi w pięściach ściśniętych nie zgasły - ta fizyczna boleść była instynktu mojego potrzebą, pomogła mi do zebrania rozbieżnych myśli. Pierwsza z nich była myślą listu: - "Trzeba się zabić". Równymi nogami zerwałem się przeto i biegłem ku drzwiom; nim dobiegłem, spojrzenie moje padło na obraz - stanąłem jak wryty - po chwili dopiero załamałem popalone ręce i krzyknąłem całym głosem: - "Ty kłamiesz! ty kłamiesz!" - i druga myśl mi przyszła, myśl litości i miłosierdzia pośmiertnego. Ha! przynajmniej już drugim kłamać nie będziesz - rzekłem i zdjąłem obraz, poniosłem go do komina, z lunatycką dokładnością ustawiłem, obłożyłem głowniami i siadłem sobie naprzeciwko, żeby widzieć, jak zgoreje, a wiatr tymczasem brząkał wszystkimi szybami w oknie i świszczał wszystkimi tonami za oknem. Ledwie pierwsze na ogień rzuciłem spojrzenie, uczułem się pod wpływem niepojętej władzy - istota moja rozdzielała się niby, wola występowała ze mnie, boleść opuszczała pierś moją, łączyła się z obrazem, a ciało zmartwiałe i bezsilne jak ciało trupa nie mogło żadnego zrobić poruszenia i wiedziałem, że chcę koniecznie ratować obraz Cypriana, że dotknięcie ognia pali moje członki przed oczyma moimi, lecz wstać, lecz iść nie mogłem. Płomień z wolna postępował - czy to cudem, czy że obraz wilgocią muru był przejęty, nie zajął się od razu, choć olejnymi farbami robiony; rzekłby kto, iż zanurzał się z rozmysłem w zniszczenie; ja czułem, jak płomień do piersi mi się dostawał, jak przegryzał serce, wyżerał oczy, jak potem dłonie Aspazji ogarnął i jej łono, jej białe łono całował swoim śmiertelnym pocałunkiem - a później ust dotknął, a później czoła wzniesionego, a później... kilka drobnych tylko iskierek brzeżkiem tła się pogoniło i nic już więcej - umarliśmy oboje. Tak jest, moi państwo, oboje - gdyż od tej chwili ogarnęły mię doskonała martwość, już mi się nawet zabijać nie chciało i poszedłem spać bardzo spokojny, i w nocy nic mi się nie śniło. Ludzie mówią teraz, że ja żyję - prawda, organizm zachował się w zadziwiająco pożądanym stanie. Nie straciłem też pamięci, nie dostałem obłąkania ani fiksacji. Kiedy mówię o czym, zdawać by się mogło, że każde słowo rozumiem i czuję. Nie jestem zbrodniarzem, mizantropem, samolubem, obojętnym nawet nie jestem - między złem a dobrem zawsze dobre wybiorę - tylko nie wiem, jak się to stało, ale we mnie władze radowania się i smucenia stępiały zupełnie. Poszedłem z Ludwinką na grób rodziców - płakałem, ale czułem, że łzy moje były jedynie nerwowym wyrobem i że mię nic nie bolało. Odwiedziłem później Adasia, dzieci jego wciągnęły mię do zabaw swoich, dokazywałem z nimi, biegałem, śmiałem się, a nic mi nie było wesoło. Spotkałem wdowę Józefa - słyszałem od niej wszytkie szczegóły śmierci mężowskiej, a nic nie było mi smutno; uratowałem tonącego człowieka, serce mi nawet uciechą nie drgnęło. Byłem u Tereni w tej właśnie chwili, w której traciła swoją małą córeczkę, ową dziewczynkę, co mi to pierwsza drzwi otworzyła i ostatnia wraz ze mną przed konającą matką stanęła - patrzyłem na rozpacz mojej siostry, na okropne męczarnie biednego dziecka, a w głębi duszy byłem tak spokojny jak ślimak i nic mię już nie mogło z tego stanu wyprowadzić. Czasem jeszcze przebiegały różne życzenia przez głowę jak muchy przez otwarty pokój - zdawało mi się, że chciałbym dla odmiany chociaż pocierpieć trochę - na przykład, gdyby mi się wróciła ta chwila, kiedy Cyprian zemdlał lub kiedy matka umarła, lub kiedym obraz palił. Aby raz tę sparaliżowaną duszę czymkolwiek uderzyć, to możeby wstała i chodzić zaczęła, lecz próżne usiłowania! Zastanawiam się nad sobą jak nad ciekawym lekarskim fenomenem i coraz bardziej przekonywam, że daremne są wszelkie w tym względzie starania. Z początku myliłem się - ile razy wiatr zaświszczał, gdy widziałem rozpalony ogień przed sobą, tyle razy zimno występowało na całą skórę moją i mimowolnie w głębokie zapadałem milczenie. Chciałem więc wmówić w siebie, że to jest boleścią obudzonego przypomnienia. Gdzie tam, moi państwo - spostrzegłem, że to jedynie skutkiem oparzelizny i nową skóry mojej własnością: zimno takie uderza na mnie i wtenczas, gdy zupełnie o czym innym myślę - raz nawet uderzyło, choć nie wiedziałem, że ogień się palił w zasłoniętym przez ekran kominku - jest to więc zupełnie patologiczne usposobienie. Teraz wy także, słysząc mię, nieraz może myśleliście, że byłem wzruszony, do głębi duszy przejęty - co też to za dobroduszność! - a toż przecie, gdyby tak było, ja bym nie śmiał poruszyć ani jednym słowem ani jednego ze wspomnień tak bolesnych. Ja wam po prostu opowiedziałem moje życie jak powieść z pamięci. Na pamięć wydaję teraz wszystko - grzeczność, współczucie, oburzenie, przychylność - zawsze i w każdej chwili przypominam sobie, co gdzie przypada najlepiej. Obłudnikiem mnie nie nazywajcie - gdybym mógł prawdę pod ogrywaną rolę podsunąć, widzielibyście mię tutaj klęczącego na środku salonu, z wzniesionymi ku niebu rękoma, z głową popiołem posypaną - a zresztą czyn mój też nigdy powierzchownym nie zaprzeczy oznakom. Ja uścisnę dłonie wasze, tak się przed żadnym poświęceniem nie cofnę. Chcecie, bym pracował? - będę pracował. Chcecie, bym się pozwolił przybić do krzyża? - chętnie i drzewo na niego dźwigać będę, i rozpostrę ramiona, i dam przebić ręce, nogi, i skonam - o! bracia moi - tylko... tylko choć skonam - nie zbawienie zbawię, bo nie kocham was... - I nic już pan nigdy o Aspazji nie słyszał? - po długim milczeniu odezwała się Tekla. - Przepraszam panią, dwa tygodnie temu wpadł mi do ręki list, który już blisko dwa lata poniewierał się na moim stoliku. Szatan vel Kain donosił mi, że dnia 23 marca, wśród kobiet służących, które ją na bal ubierały, Aspazja dostała okropnych konwulsyj i w przeciągu kwadransu życie zakończyła: ciało jej w tejże chwili prawie sczerniało jak węgiel. Szatan vel Kain posądzał mię o zadanie trucizny - ja roześmiałem się tylko, bo Kain może miał słuszność. Według daty i oznaczonej godziny Aspazja skonać musiała wtedy, kiedy jej obraz paliłem... - Horror, most horror! - zawołała Anna - więc naprawdę ta kobieta była... - Zdało mi się, że już powiedziałem państwu... jak to, czy nie?... musiałem zapomnieć - otóż ta kobieta była - poganką. Z ostatnim słowem głuche milczenie cały pokój zaległo; dopiero po kilku chwilach Leon metodysta najpierw się otrząsnął z doznanego wrażenia i w duszy swojej osądził, że to właśnie stosowna bardzo okoliczność do podania nam wszystkim arcyzbawiennej dozy "moralnego sensu". Jak dziś pamiętam jeszcze, zaczął od tych słów urzędowych, które każdy pewnie na pamięć umie, bo pewnie każdego spotkały tyle razy, ile razy jaką stratę poniósł, ile razy jakie niebezpieczeństwo mu groziło, ile razy cierpienia dość zręcznie nie uniknął lub drzwi swoje przypadkiem otwarte nieszczęściu zostawił: - A widzicie! - a czyż wam tego nie mówiłem? - a widzicie, że miałem słuszność (dalszy ciąg sentencji był już więcej z własnego uczucia i własnej indywidualności zaczerpnięty). Oto człowiek zdolny, poczciwy, "dobrze urodzony" w całym najświętszym tego wyrażenia znaczeniu, wśród wszystkich najpożądańszych tej astrologicznej formułki warunków - przyniósł z sobą na świat złote serce, diamentową wyobraźnię, mógł zostać poetą lub prorokiem - Tyrteuszem lub Ezdraszem - on został... kochankiem pięknej kobiety - i patrzcie, moi drodzy, patrzcie, a pamiętajcie na zawsze, jaki on dziś złamany, bezsilny, martwy, nieużyteczny... Biada miłości, która się tak na jednostkę wyrzuci i zmarnuje... - Lecz gdyby się nie zmarnowała?... - ostrożnie podsunął Edmund - gdyby ta jednostka nie pogańska, ale już w chrześcijaństwie odrodzona przyjęła skarb rzucony wraz z przywiązaną do jego posiadania odpowiedzialnością?... Gdyby przyjąwszy, tak dobrze nim zagospodarowała, że w jej ręku wszelki tysiąc i klejnot wszelki osobnym Bogu i ludziom opłacałby się procentem? Gdyby... - Żadnego "gdyby" obok takiej "aktualności" stawiać się nie godzi - przerwała Seweryna, wyciągniętym palcem na Beniamina wskazując. - Ja też nie żadnym "gdyby", ale także "aktualnością" odpowiadać wam będę - zawołał oburzony Henryk. - Ha! panie metodysto, pokazujesz mi Beniamina, jaki to człowiek złamany, nieużyteczny, bezsilny - proszę ja pana z sobą, proszę za próg tego pokoju, od domu do domu chodzić będziemy i nawzajem ja panu pokażę całe muzea, galerie, od piwnic aż do strychów kamienice pełne takich bohaterów, co nie kochali nigdy, nie zmarnowali nigdy tak jak Beniamin uczucia swojego - tłustych szachrajów, wychudłych harpagonów, obhaftowanych złotem dworaków, wywiędłych w rozpuście dudków, legiony całe stawię ci przed oczy, po imieniu każdego zaprezentuję i przed krucyfiksem za wszystkich razem przysięgnę, że się nigdy w żadnej nie kochali kobiecie. Jeśli chcesz, to możemy nawet po więzieniach kryminalnych małą odbyć wycieczkę. Spytaj złodziei, morderców, fałszerzy - nie - i oni tak nikczemnej nie ulegli słabości. Twój sąsiad, Leonie, co to za wielki człowiek! Bez miłości z pół milionem się ożenił. A twój znajomy, pan sędzia... co to za głowa rozumna, jak dowcipnie się wyśmiał, gdy między papierami biednego Jana kilka listów jego młodej narzeczonej znaleziono. Tylko ten Beniamin występny, on śmiał pokochać całą duszą swoją, wszystkimi władzami umysłu swego, kobietę zachwycającą... i gdy go zdradziła bezbożna - on śmie cierpieć, on się poważa ręce opuszczać w rozpaczy... No, szczęście, że jest między nami metodysta, który mu za to sprawiedliwość wymierzy... - Oj! Henryku, Henryku, lepiej byś dobrej sprawy bronił, gdybyś się w ostateczności nie przerzucał i sarkazmem nie szermierzy! - zapędzonego upomniała Anna łagodnym, macierzyńskim głosem - można Leonowi bardzo spokojnie a bardzo kategorycznie to proste stawić zapytanie: jacy ludzie według jego zdania szlachetniejszą w plemienności stanowią odmianę, czy ci, którzy aż do zbytku kochają, czy ci, którzy nawet do potrzeby szczęścia ukochać nie są zdolni?... - Najszlachetniejsi tacy, którzy wszystkie obowiązki człowieczeństwa pełnią - odpowiedział zaczepiony. - Oho! już się pan Leon wybiegami ratuje - postrzegła złośliwie Augusta - już na pytanie wprost nie odpowiada, ogólnikami nas zbywa. Widać, że proces w jego sumieniu przegrany. - Czemu przegrany? Od początku do końca trzymam się tegoż samego założenia, wymagam jednej i tejże samej rzeczy. Chcę, aby ludzie żyli na chwałę Bożą i na pożytek bliźnim swoim - każdy dzień ich, każdą godzinę nawet potrzeba im zapełnić pracą, nauką, dobrymi uczynkami, szlachetną całej ludzkości miłością, a jak się miłość jednostkowa ma do tych wszystkich moich wymagań, to mnie bardzo mało obchodzi, Widziałem, że najlepszym na przeszkodzie staje. Henryk mi przypomniał, że najgorsi są bez niej jeszcze gorszymi - niechże i tak będzie - przyjmuję romans za środek pedagogiczny dla bardzo, bardzo maluczkich - ale daruj mi, śliczna Augusto, olbrzymom, Prometeuszom nie wykroję z niego promiennej nad czoło aureoli. - I w tym właśnie, według mojego zdania - zawnioskowała Jadwiga - w tym właśnie główny twojej pomyłki splątał się węzełek. Między tłumem powszednich osobistości trudno zgadnąć, jak której służy uczuciowa higiena - jednej pomocą, drugiej przeszkodą bywa - lecz dla Olbrzymów-Prometeuszów, dla zbawionych i uświęconych - toć to ich cechę stanowi, Leonie, że dla nich zawsze jest cnotą w sercu i aureolą na skroniach i póki ci kto nie złoży tego dowodu, póki tej próby w życiu swoim nie przejdzie, póty, ja ci radzę - ani olbrzymem, ani Prometeuszem nie nazywaj go wcale. - Wiesz, Jadwigo - odezwał się Albert filozof - w tym, co powiedziałaś, jest jedno wyrażenie, które mi dużo światła na całą kwestię rzuca: "póki kto tej próby w życiu swoim nie przejdzie". Istotnie, miłość jest pewną próbą rzetelnej wartości człowieka, jest symptomatem, wykazującym działalność jego organizmu, tętnem, po którym się stan zdrowia lub choroby rozeznaje - sama zaś nie jest ani wartością, ani organizmem, ani zdrowiem, ani chorobą. Według prawa odwiecznej logiki jest świadectwem naszym i powinna by tylko o dobrym, o chwalebnym w nas świadczyć. Dziecinną mi się widzi dłuższa sprzeczka o jej zbawiennych czy tam potępianych wpływach - takimi zawsze wpływy się okażą, jakimi są skłonności doznającego ich człowieka. W zasadzie musimy uznać, że miłość najpiękniejszy kwiat życia ludzkiego rozwija; słusznie jest pożądaną jako szczęście, sprawiedliwie cenioną jako szlachetne uczucie - lecz to wszystko w zasadzie tylko. Zastosowania mnóstwo przedstawiają wyjątków - są tacy, którzy szczęścia nadużywają, są inni, którzy nawet w szlachetnych nie mogą się ostać uczuciach, są jeszcze inni, którzy w pewnych danych okolicznościach muszą je dla wyższej poświęcić prawdy; bo w naszym światowym chaosie różnie bardzo się dzieje. Na pozór to się zdaje, że dosyć złe obalić, by się wspiąć ku dobremu, a w rzeczywistości złe nam już takie głębokie pod nogami wykopało jamy, że choć pień jego stary podetniemy, to na zrównanie gruntu nie wystarcza i trzeba nieraz w dół rzucić ładne dla pięknego - przynależne dla potrzebnego - ulubioną dla ukochanej i uczczonej. Ha, trudno! nie krzyw się na mnie, Henryku. Praktyka życia od normalnego planu Bożego fatalnie odstąpiła. Plan Boży dał nam przestrzeń, materiał i zdolnych architektów - kiedy się wznoszą kolumny portyków, kiedy rosną ku niebu ostrołuki starych kościołów i sklepień poważnych bazylik, chwalimy wspaniałość miasta, przyklaskujemy Brunelleschim i Michałom Aniołom - a jednak są chwile historyczne, w których znów chwalimy wspaniałość miasta gorejącego pożogą swych gmachów, przyklaskujemy ludziom, którzy po zgliszczach rodzinnych pałaców niezachwianą stąpają nogą, impavidum ferient ruinae. Okolicznością, przyczyną, celem i skutkiem wartość wszelkiego faktu sądzić trzeba. Nikczemny człowiek nigdy miłości nie dozna - ale i prawy człowiek bardzo często wyrzec jej się musi. - Wyrzec?... oh! nie, to szaleństwo - zaprotestował Henryk - właśnie dlaczego, by miał co oddać i zburzyć, gdy przyjdzie chwila poświęceń... właśnie dlatego, by się wyróżnić od tych, co wszystko przedsięwziąć gotowi, bo nic nie mają do stracenia... - No, no, dość już tego, dość tego - zawołała Emilia - wstydźcie się, moi drodzy, dysputujecie jak średniowieczni scholastycy nad subtelnością wyrażeń, a tu między nami siedzi człowiek cierpiący i znękany, tu dusza ludzka zamiera i nikt z was jeszcze nie pomyślał, że przede wszystkim, że najpierwej trzeba duszę i człowieka ratować. Czy miłość taka, czy owaka, możecie sobie później aż do znudzenia snuć długie rozprawy, lecz czy Beniamin pośród was ożyje? czy macie w sercu skuteczne na jego niemoc słowo? O to już dawno ktokolwiek powinien się był zatroszczyć. Beniamin, dotychczas w milczeniu spuszczoną głowę swoją trzymający, wzniósł oczy na Emilię - była jakaś obojętna ciekawość w jego spojrzeniu, ale współczucia wdzięcznego nie było - po chwili nawet ciekawość przygasła, zimną martwotą zaszły źrenice, powieki znów się ku ziemi osunęły i znów nieruchomy, jakoby obcy, jakoby niebyły na miejscu swoim pozostał. - Masz słuszność, święcie radzisz, Emilko - powtórzyła Tekla mówiącej - nie o sentymentach, o Beniaminie myśleć nam się godzi. Znajdźmy dla niego użyteczną pracę, to najlepsza pociecha, najmniej zawodne lekarstwo. - Użyteczną pracę? - podchwyciła Felicja - a cóż ty zowiesz pracą użyteczną? jeśli pewien gatunek zatrudnienia - to mu każ drzewo rąbać lub opis jego podróży drukować, jeśli zaś użyteczną pracą ma być praca moralna dla bliźnich plonująca, praca, która im światła i ciepła, mądrości i siły ku cnocie dostarcza - to mu żadnych nie dawaj rozkazów. Możesz z niego bardzo piękną wyrobić kariatydę, możesz biegłego dziennikarstwu przysposobić korespondenta, lecz młody i pełen zdolności Alcybiades już nie zmartwychwstanie - złamał się piękny Greczyn, a bojownik Chrystusowy nie dorósł swej miary. Oho! praca użyteczna!... Toć nie ma innej, tylko chrześcijańska, ofiarna. Ofiarna nie przez cierpienie koniecznie, jak sobie wielu dziś wyobraża, jak niejeden tłumaczy i uczy, ofiarna nie przez krzyż, od którego mdleją nam ramiona - ale ofiarna przez krzyż, który utwierdza nas i okupuje ode złego, ofiarna z bogactwa duszy, nie z jej nędzy, ofiarna przez datek i przez prawdziwą, widomą ofiarę. Dla bliźnich ten jedynie użytecznie pracuje, kto im może ciągle coś z siebie i ze swego dawać - pieniądz, uczucie, jasność myśli, dzielność ramienia... Cóż ty chcesz, by im dzisiaj przyniósł ten Beniamin upadły, biedny, nie kochany, zginiony? - Niech im da czas swój tylko - odpowiedziała Tekla - na początek ja więcej nie wymagam; niech da godzinę po godzinie, dzień po dniu, lata po latach, a zobaczycie, jak z wolna życiem pierś jego się napełni, światłością myśli rozpłoną - bo praca dla bliźnich, Felicjo, nie tylko jest samym wydatkiem, ona także ogromny, jedyny może przychód nasz stanowi, ona nie tylko bliźnich, ale głównie nas samych kształci i zbogaca - więcej przyjmujemy, niż nam dać jest podobnym. Oto spróbujcie tylko, dajcie pracować Beniaminowi - choć się razu w tę lub ową stronę zachwieje, podtrzymajcie go na tej i na owej stronie. Sami wkrótce się przekonacie, jaki nam z niego wyrobnik przybędzie. - Za późno już! Za późno - rozbrzmiał jak wyrok surowy głos Seweryny. - Użyteczna praca nie może być ani jako ćwiczenie, ani jako zachęta uważaną. Pan Bóg ją tylko na nagrodę dla wybranych swoich zachował. Spojrzyjcie dokoła, moi państwo - widzicie, ile to ludzi gimnastykuje się, trudzi, poci, krząta, zwija - a ilu jest takich, którym użytecznie pracować wolno? Garstka maleńka, z krociowego tłumu chętnych garstka wyłączona kapłańska... garstka, do której może nawet z nas, tu siedzących, żaden imienia swego nie dopisze w przyszłości - bo ku temu innych stygmatów i nowych sakramentów trzeba - a wam się zdaje, że ten biedny, ten bezduszny na próżnię swego znicestwienia stygmata przyjmie właśnie i sakrament otrzyma? - Daremne wasze zabiegi! Zostawcie go lepiej na tej, którą obrał, przepadłej i odpadłej drodze jego. Niech się wywiązuje z długów zaciągniętych względem społeczeństwa jedyną, jaką może złożyć nam, korzyścią - niechaj grozi i ostrzega straszliwym upadku swego przykładem. - Nie, nie! - z pośpiechem zaprzeczyła Emilia - musi być przecież i dla niego środek jakiś wybawczy, nie godzi się tracić nadziei ocalenia... - Ach! gdyby ten Beniamin mógł się modlić! - westchnęła Tekla. Beniamin westchnął także. - Ach! gdyby ten Beniamin mógł się we mnie pokochać!... dźwięcznym półgłosem szepnęła Augusta. Beniamin nie wznosząc nawet oczu równie półgłosem szepnął: - Fenariotka!... W tej chwili Henryk zerwał się z miejsca, obie ręce jak do uścisku i pieszczoty ku Beniaminowi wyciągnął: - Bracie mój! Bracie! Gdybyś ty miał matkę!... - zawołał takim przejętym, takiej głębokiej prawdy wykrzykiem, że się jego echo o wszystkie nasze serca odbiło. - Gdybym miał matkę! - powtórzył Beniamin i także wstał z miejsca swojego, usta mu drżały, łza w oku błysnęła - gdybym miał matkę! O, pewnie, z potępienia wiekuistego tylko matka wybawić może... - Więc słuchaj, powiem ci, Beniaminie, wszak wierzysz w ducha nieśmiertelność... Ale Beniamin nie słuchał już - wolnym krokiem ku drzwiom postąpił i wyszedł "nie żegnany, nie żegnający" - a co się z nim później stało? próżno pytać. Łysy Humboldt od owego wieczoru nigdy przy kominkowym ogniu, wśród gromadki naszej, miejsca swojego nie zajął. Przez jakiś czas tylko z jego wspomnienia snuły się zawsze długie dysputy o potrzebie lub o niebezpieczeństwach wyłącznej miłości. Raz, gdy się zdarzyła nowa pod tym względem wątpliwość, nowych do roztrząśnienia przyrzekłam dostarczyć faktów i powiedziałam moim ukochanym, że im odczytam rękopis, który się przypadkowo w moje ręce dostał, a który mógłby niejeden ciemniejszy punkcik rozjaśnić. Wszyscy na to bardzo chętnie przystali i zaczęłam pierwszy mój odczyt Książki pamiątek - drugi bez przerwy po pierwszym nastąpił, trzeci nie bardzo się odwlekł, ale później między odczytem a odczytem coraz dłuższe zapadały odstępy, każdy z nas miał coś ważniejszego, coś zupełniej egoistyczniejszego na myśli, więc i czytania szły nader powolnie - kartek się odwracało niewiele... aż przyszło do tego na koniec... Lecz o tym właśnie "teraźniejsi" moi czytelnicy na końcu się dowiedzą.